


Our Daughter

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Series: Life With Leonard McCoy [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: You and Leonard have a daughter





	Our Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr

After much discussion, you and Leonard decided to wait a few years before starting a family. He was still getting used to the dynamic of this marriage versus the first one and you could tell that he was walking on eggshells. You did your best to go with the flow and let him know that this one was gonna be different. 

Three years later and you were in perfect synchronization. You hadn’t officially decided to start trying, but you agreed that if it happened, it wasn’t a bad time. You had stopped taking birth control and he had stopped using protection leaving everything entirely to chance. Chance didn’t take long though. Six weeks of gambling found you hanging over the toilet seat before your shift. Lee had heard you get up but knew you were on duty, so he didn’t rush to get up; that is until he heard you throwing up. 

He rushed in on check on you. You knew you were late, but you had always been so irregular that it hadn’t sent up any red flags with you or Leonard. Now you both just stared at each other. The only thing left to do was take the test. He insisted that you took the day off and that M’Benga could cover for you. Geoff was more than okay with taking the shift at the prospect of having a possible baby McCoy on the way.

Leonard was adamant that he be the one to administer the test. Not that he thought everyone else was too incompetent to handle it, but he was so anxious. You had wanted to wait to tell Jim until after you knew for sure, but word spread of a very frazzled doctor and Jim had to see what had his straightlaced friend so riled up. He was not disappointed. He walked in during one of Leonard’s laps around the Medbay, where he had been pacing and waiting for the results. Jim was certain that he would wear a hole in the floor by the time the five minutes were up. 

The timer rang and the entire world went quiet. Leonard was too nervous to look. Jim was to giddy to sit still long enough to look, and you were too busy throwing up to look. M’Benga was with a patient and Nurse Chaple was off for the day. It was Uhura that looked. She had come to retrieve Jim and take him back to the bridge when she noticed all the commotion. She didn’t take long to figure out what was going on, so she peeked of Leonards’s shoulder and saw the two red lines. Her jaw hit the ground. Leonard saw her face and whipped around to confirm. Jim was already doing a happy dance. Apparently, he loves children and babies.

You were due any day now. You had made a point of not finding out the gender, but Jim was taking bets; most said boy, but he was maintaining that it was going to be a beautiful baby girl. You didn’t care either way; both were perfect in your mind. You hoped they would get here soon because you were tired of them sitting on your bladder.

You were walking down the hall when a pain, so intense you thought you had been stabbed, hit you. You immediately commed Leonard and he was by your side in minutes. He had Med Transport with him and took you straight to Medbay. Once on the biobed; it was decided that you were going to have an emergency C-section. It was bad. They wouldn’t let Leonard see and it was driving him crazy. When the baby had been turning, the umbilical cord got wrapped around its leg and neck and everytime it kicked, the cord around its neck got tighter.

 M’Benga scrubbed up and Leonard was by your side in the OR. Within minutes your baby was born and you were sown up. Given the dire situation, it was very anti-climatic, until Jim showed up. Just in time to hear you name her. At first, he thought that it was a boy until Bones called her his beautiful baby girl.

_Carter Quinnlynn McCoy_

Even at 10 minutes old, she was already the most precious thing on the ship. She had Leonard’s eyes and scowl. She was checked out and cleared. Everything was as it should be and Jim wasted no time opening a shipwide channel to announce the birth of Carter Quinnlynn McCoy; daughter of doctors McCoy. 

The entire crew groaned, not because of the baby, but because Jim won the bet and had just made A LOT of money. The only three crew members that you knew didn’t bet were you, Leonard, and Spock. Uhura and Sulu bet along with Jim that it was a girl, Chekov and Scotty each put down 50 that it was a boy. Keenser and Christine thought twins, though you maintained that you were just getting fat.

Leonard had been terrified at first, but he was an extraordinary father. Cautious, yes, but devoted till the end. She had him wrapped around her tiny finger and most nights it was him getting up with her. Though that little angel slept through the night almost right off. Only a month of pulling all-nighters. 

After careful consideration, you named Scotty and Jim joint Godfathers and Christine Chaple Godmother. You knew if God forbid, something happened to the two of you, Carter would be well taken care of. Now that you were parents, you didn’t go on as many away missions and you even began discussing retirement. It was decided that Geoff M’Benga would be the new CMO and the rest would be up to Jim. 

For now, everything was perfect. Everything was right with the world. You both could stay in your quarters all day long if you didn’t have to work so much. But at least you both would be there to watch her grow up.


End file.
